1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a stator with an insulation, on an insulation for a stator, and on an electric power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushless direct current motors (BLDC motors) with air gap winding are typically equipped with a winding package on which a stator packet is mounted. Such BLDC motors are used in electric power tools, for instance. In self-supporting winding packages, the winding package is inserted into the respective stator packet that is formed of individual sheet-metal rings. Between the winding package and the stator packet, a surface insulation is necessary, in order to avoid a short circuit between the typically enamel-insulated winding wires and the stator packet. This surface insulation, which is usually a few hundred micrometers thick, has a rectangular shape and is placed in the manner of a jacket around the winding package. The edges of the surface insulation gape apart, so that in the longitudinal direction of the winding package, an unprotected region can occur opposite the stator packet. This can lead to problems on the one hand if demands made with regard to air gaps and leakage distances are not met, and on the other hand it makes inserting the winding package into the stator packet more difficult, since the winding package must be seated with as precise a fit as possible in the stator packet in order to enable good heat dissipation out of the winding package. The surface insulation may be slightly damaged in the process.